The Descendant
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Train has a habit of observing swords. By observing, I mean actually wielding it. His urge became stronger when he encountered Toshiro Hitsugaya: the captain prodigy. It's even stranger when he obtained a golden ring. Why is the ring emitting a massive aura? Why is it so important that the letter said to protect it with his life? Can Train accept it?
1. Prologue

The Descendant

By: Black Cat Angel

Prologue

_Every generation, a new warrior fights along side with those from above._

_He walks among the living, yet becomes a death god at will._

_He must continue his path; the path of his destiny._

_To assist the soul reapers' job to keep balance of both worlds._

_That is the purpose;_

_The purpose of a descendant._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Urge or Desire?

Did you ever believe if you have a past life?

Did you wonder you are from before then now?

Did you ever feel like something is familiar to you?

Why am I asking these question?

I guess you can say I'm curious. It's not everyday someone believes in this sort of thing, right? Lets just say I asked myself these questions a long time ago. I have a habit of staring at swords. Well, not just staring at them. More like wielding them. I don't know why they attract me. Is the way were displayed? Or is it how amazing they look when sunlight reflects from the blade? Whatever the reason I simply felt drawn to them.

I guess it all happen after I met Creed for the first time. The way he use his Kotetsu made me want to snatch it from his hands and use it as my own. The good news, that urge doesn't appear very often. The only solution is to not look at swords.

...Yeah... Easier said than done. It's like no matter where I go there's a window display of various kinds of swords. Heck, even my urge goes off for fake swords. FAKE! You know, the kind you see when cosplayers use for conventions or a Halloween costume. Pathetic, isn't it?

It's not so bad now since I became a Sweeper. Not many criminals use swords as a main weapon. So I'm relieved, for now. As relaxed as I mainly appear, I was tensed on the inside for every road trip I go with Sven and Eve. I don't want the urge to come out again like before.

It's not like I hate it or anything. It's just... not me. I'm a gun-user king of guy. I use my pistol more than ever. I admit that swords aren't as bad as they look. I only prefer guns over them any day.

I was relieved when we reached our destination: Karakura Town. Rumor has it, our bounty is hiding somewhere around the area. If we catch him, then we can finally get something decent to eat. At least I hope we can get better food this time.

I got out of Sven's car along with Sven and Eve. We parked in front of a rundown apartment. It's doesn't look too bad, yet it doesn't look good either. I guess you can say it's in the middle. As Eve continue to read her book and Sven renting out a room, I stood by the car enjoying the summer air passing by my face.

It's such a nice day. Why not use the opportunity to explore the little town? I told myself. I told Eve I was going for a walk and if Sven ask to relay the message.

~BC-Angel~

So, here I am, walking around minding my own business. People were hustling and bustling to get to places. I kept walking. That's it. Only walk. I walked without thinking about anything. That is until my urge came back.

I paused and looked around my surroundings. There's not a display of swords anywhere. Why is it acting up now? Was I wrong all this time? It's strong. Faint, but strong. IT wasn't like this before. Why now? Why here of all places?

I might as well get it over with. The sooner I 'play' with whatever sword it is, the sooner I can go back to being myself again.

I took a deep breath and concentrate. My urge is pulling me on its destination. By instinct, I followed it. It led me deep into the park. The farther I go, the stronger the pull become. I'm so close I can practically touch it. I stopped by a small clearing where I saw something a tad strange.

I saw a kid practicing with his sword. You think that's not strange? How about if I rephrase what I said. He is practicing swordplay with a REAL sword! The kid looks like he's eleven, maybe twelve years old. He has the most whitest hair I've ever seen. It seem to glisten a silvery color in the sunlight. His eyes are like turquoise jewels. His skin is like balance between pale and tan. And he wears some kind of traditional kimono outfit. I noticed a number in kanji on the back of his white coat. If I remember right, I would say it's ten since ten looks like a plus sign.

I stood and watched silent as he continue his sword dance. I'm amazed. He has such talent for a young age. I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, can I burrow your sword so I can get rid of my sword-taking habit?' I'd rather deal with finding the bounty than listen to my urge's desire. I slowly took a step back. Then, I took another. And another...

**_Snap!_**

My eyes widened. I stepped on a twig. For a moment, nothing happen. I was hoping the kid didn't hear anything and minded his business thinking it was a squirrel or a bird. Boy I was wrong. The next thing I know, I felt a tip of the sword in the back of my neck. I slowly turned around and was met with a cold glare.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank u GUEST and Mily-heart for my first two reviews on this chapter! I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible. I'm sorry if the action part isn't as exciting as u read on. Enjoy.^-^  
**

**These songs are from Samurai 7. I don't own them nor the characters from BLEACH or Black Cat.  
**

**Opening: ****Unlimited-Aikawa Nanase**

* * *

Chapter 2: Up Against a Dragon

I did a complete one-eighty turn with my hands raised up a bit showing him I mean no harm. The small boy didn't move an inch since I turn. He kept staring at me with those cold, calculating irises. A moment of silence went by. Not saying a single word to each other. I might as well tell him to put it his little toy away before someone loses an eye.

I used the back of my hand to gently pushed his sword away. "Okay. I get it. I ruined your alone time. I'll leave you to your peace." Before I could leave, I was staring at blade once again only an inch closer to my nose.

"Who are you?" he finally replied. It was more of a demand than a question. My gaze went straight to his katana. I let my fingers touch the blade from the middle to the top. As I let my fingers explore, I felt the kid's studying stare. When my index and middle finger touched the tip again, I tapped the blade downward. I was surrprised he didn't put it back up like the first time. "Answer me!" he ordered.

"I'm a Sweeper."

"I don't believe you."

"Kid, I'm bounty hunter."

"Then why say you're a sweeper?"

"Because that is who I am."

"No, a sweeper is a person who cleans. By the look of your weapon, it is not a cleaning equipment."

I whistled in amazement. "You're pretty observent."

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"It's true I'm not the kind who cleans in houses and stuff. But it's a slang meaning bounty hunter. And what we do is clean the streets from criminals and put them to jail. Is that enough to your satisfication?"

He drew his sword back. I thought I made it clear to him I was a bounty hunter. Until, I managed to dodge his swing. I backflipped a couple times landing in the clearing area. He jumped from the trees with immense speed I have ever seen. I barely managed to dodge his next attack. He used that distraction to let the blade strike horizontal.

I quickly took out Hades and used it to blocked his sword. "What is your problem?!" I yelled.

"There is something more to you than meets the eye."

I blinked. What did he mean by that? Before I get to make my move, he kicked me in the stomach. I grunted in pain. Man, he got a strong kick.

"What's that suppoed to mean?" I managed to say after inhaling and exhaling in deep breaths.

"It is as I retort. A human cannot see me unless they have immense spiritual pressure." I could've sworn I smell a brainfart coming out of my head. What is he talking about? "But you are a different case. I didn't sensed your spiritual pressure, yet I was certain I felt your presence. I'm impress you were able to conceal yourself without my knowledge. You are good when it comes to stealth, but you're not good enough."

Did he just called me a human? And what is he spouting about pressure?

"Kid, I just came here on a wrong time. I'll leave and act like nothing happen."

I used Hades as my shield from another attack. "And another thing, stop calling me kid!"

So far, it's been left and right all over the cleared area. I repeatedly dodged and parried his attacks. For some reason, he's holding back. I thought someone with such potential would give it more but it looks like he's trying to prove something. The question is, what?

He easily knocked my pistol from my hand. I heard it fell a few feet away from me. I didn't have enough time to get it as I realized how fast he's coming straight for me. For a moment, time seems to slow down for me. The boy's strike attack was slowing down inch by inch. The blade coming for me. Without even thinking, I took the blade with my own hand! I didn't care if blood was coming down from it.

The boy's eyes widened in shock. I gently pushed the katana directing the arm to the side direction. I flipped behind him and grabbed his free hand twisting it behind his back. Next, I took his sword hand and used the sword against him by pressing the blade near his neck. We both were breathing deeply.

I noticed how awestruck he was. He struggled against my grip. "Do you surrender?" I whispered in his ear.

"...Never..." he said in a low voice.

I chuckled. "You're good. It was a decent fight. All in all, we both know who won here."

I felt him shudder. "I don't agree. I was in the lead." He struggled again. "I had you cornered until you turned the tables on me."

I sighed. "Can't you just say I won?"

I saw his eyes on me. He tried giving me a cold glare. "What part of never do you not understand?"

Who would've thought I would beat a kid?

...Wait, what?

I went against a kid? What the hell is wrong with me?

I let go of him and went off to get Hades. I turned to him seeing the kid sheathed his sword and rubbing his wrist.

I bowed in respect. "I'm sorry if I nearly hurt you. I did not know what has come over me." I turned away from him and ran into the trees and out of the park. I can still see his awestruck face lock inside my consious.

~BC-Angel~

I made my way back to the busy streets of town with questions running through my mind. First, the urge. Why did the order change? Why did it lead me to the kid? What's the connection? Could I been wrong all this time?

Second, the kid himself. For starters, what is he? He sure know how to let everyone know how Japan can be traditional. But really, if he was going to a convention he wouldn't need a real katana just for an act. And the way he spoke to me; such a demanding tone. It's like he's telling me he is more superior than me. Could he be in an army? Or rather maybe the military? His outfit could be a base uniform. But why does his white coat concern me the most?

And last, the fight. I know I'm good in both as a Chronos Number and a Sweeper but back there was different. I hardly used my gun! ME! Okay, yeah. I can't shoot him it goes against being a Sweeper. I'm still trying to figure out how I managed to use his own sword pressing against hs neck. I never thought I would stoop to that kind of low! I barely remember the fight between us. Am I losing my mind? Am I going crazy?

I narrowed my eyes. I feel so pathetic right now. I sighed. It's a good thing I realized what I was doing before I can continue. I still can't believe I went up against a kid. At least he knows how to defend himself.

I heard a car stopped beside me. I looked and saw Sven at the driver's seat and Eve sitting next to him. He got out while glaring at me at the same time. Were they looking for me? Huh, I must of been gone longer than expected. I tried giving him a smile as if I didn't do anything.

"Hey, Svenny baby. Where have you been?"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he yelled, "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to take a hunch and say for a while."

"It's more than a while! You've been gone for _three hours_! THREE! I have to spend a lot of my gas just to look for your sorry butt!"

I crossed my arms. "I didn't ask for you to find me."

"Stop being childish and get into the damn car."

I rolled my eyes and got in. While I stepped in, I said, "Did you find any leads on our guy?"

He shook his head. "No, I was going to ask you the same thing. Apparently we're both on the same page. We'll continue the search tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest; we're going to need our energy if we're going to catch this guy."

I nodded while staring out the window. My mind went back to the mysterious boy at the park. I don't think Sven would want to hear the story of how I fighting with a boy who appears to still be grade school. If I did then Sven, without a doubt, tell me how unchivalrous my action was. Let's hope tomorrow can be better than how today turns out.

~BC-Angel~

We got back to the semi-rundown apartment we rented for the time being. When we got to our living quarters, there was a box outside of the door. Eve went ahead to inspect the box close up.

"It's addressed to Train", she said softly. I blinked. Really? I've got a package? From who?

"Were you expecting something?" Sven asked me. I shook my head. My partner went up to the box and picked it up. He turned the medium-sized box to examine if it has any clue placed on it. "There no sender. Could it be from Chronos?"

"I doubt it. I'm possible it's not from there. It's not their style to leave something of importance to a Sweeper like me, even though I was one of them."

"Let's open it inside." Since it belong to me, Sven gave me the package. He then took out the key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and took out our shoes before going further inside. Our room is quite small. The kitchen was beside the doorway. Across from it is a pair of sliding paper style doors. Eve slides the door open and got into our living/sleeping area. We followed suit. We all sat down on the floor as I laid the box in front of me.

I asked Sven if I can borrow his pocket knife. He took out his knife from his jaket pocket and gave it to me. I glanced at him to see him taking off his jacket and hat and loosing his necktie. I flicked the blade out and stabbed it into the tape. I gave it back to Sven as soon as I done with it. I opened the first flap. Then, the second. What was inside the box confused me. There, inside, was a small black box along wit a folded-up note. I grabbed the box while Eve got the folded paper. I opened the box and was mildly blinded by the tiny jewelry. It was a golden ring with a sapphire gemstone. I laid the ring box. Not taking my eyes off the ring. I saw a letter engraved on the inside. I gazed inside the golden loop. My eyes widened as I read the engraved word "Heartnet".

What the hell is going on here?

"This ring has your name on it", my eldest friend told me. "This must belong to your family. Did you ever seen it before in your childhood?"

"No", I simply said. I turned to Eve who was staring at me. "What did the note say, Princess?"

"'The ring is yours now. Protect it with your life.' There's nothing else. Like the package, the sender didn't write their name."

I noticed Sven was holding his chin and was deep in thought. "As much as I want to sell it and make quick cash, I can't. Its decision lies with its new owner. What do you say, Train? Do you want to get rid of it or keep it?"

I placed the ring on my right ring finger. It fit perfectly. I don't what's wrong with me. I kept caressing it like it is back in its rightful place. I looked up at my partners and told them I want to keep it. They understood my desire and not question it anymore.

After a few minutes later, the lights were out and Sven and Eve were sleeping on futons. Except for me. I kept looking at the full moon in the sky letting it ease my tension. A lot has happened in a short amount of urge. The boy. Now the ring. Everything feels like a challenging jigsaw puzzle. Each piece hard to identify where which place goes where.

I looked back at the ring on my finger. The moonlight bringing out a starlight twinkle from the gemstone. It seems Faith decides to give me new questions to add to my list of unanswered ones. It infuriates me just thinking about it. I felt a sudden pulse from the ring. It was releasing some kind of dark blue aura. I rubbed my eyes thinking I might be hallucinating. The aura vanished once I looked at it again. May be it time for me to go to sleep, I told myself.

I crawled into my own futon and covered myself with my blanket. I soon fell asleep holding the ring tightly in my hands.

* * *

**Ending: Fuhen-RIN**


End file.
